Where Dirt Roads Lead
by Only-Me3
Summary: CHAPER 3 UP!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Tori and Taylor are beginning to realize what they've been missing out on.....
1. Default Chapter

D/C: I don't own Charmed. Here are the updates!!!  
  
A/N: Please review... Statuses are as followed:  
  
Piper and Leo- Conner Victor Halliwell-Wyatt (16, Jock) Tawny Prudence Halliwell-Wyatt (14, Prep/Surfer) Patricia (Trisha) Grace Halliwell-Wyatt (12, prep)  
  
Phoebe and Cole- Torrance Penelope Halliwell-Turner (14) Taylor Elizabeth Halliwell-Turner (14)  
  
Paige and Brian (Brian left when Danny was born) Tajah Laura Halliwell (14) Danny Samuel Halliwell (11)  
  
Where Dirt Roads Lead  
  
Chapter 1 (Fourteen Years)  
  
Tori ran down the moon lit street, rain was pouring, and caused her light, auburn hair, that was hidden under a light, grey beanie that read 'Hurley' in red across the bottom part to become soaked. Still, the hat was soaked and so was the rest of her, from her white red 'Vans' shoes, to her 'Mudd' stretch blue jeans, to her long sleeve 'Roxy' shirt that was black, and had white thin, stripes running horizontal, with a v-neck from a third down, and a collar that was white. Her dark green eyes searched the empty street that was now turning into a dark, tree covered dirt road. She looked behind her, to see they were still chasing her. The two figures seemed to get closer and closer- in high heels.  
  
"How in the hell is there a dirt road in San Francisco?" Tori cursed. She kept running, and slipped in a puddle, that was turning to mud. She cursed again, and kept running. Usually she would stop, turn around and fight, that's what she was trained to do. But she couldn't risk him finding her, not now. She kept running, until the road let to a fork. She heard footsteps, knowing she needed to decide on which way to go.  
  
Lightning flashed, and on the left side showed a huge man, a demon maybe with a large build. He was walking toward her. Thunder rumbled in the sky, sounding like firecrackers. Tori didn't even twitch; lightning went off again, this time using the light to look in the right path, still, another large man, walking toward her. She finally reached in her pocket, and struggled to her hand out. She finally did, to reveal a certain type of herb.  
  
The rain seemed to get colder, and now felt like tiny ice cubes hitting her skin.  
  
"Okay, okay uh, circle. I'm half witch I need a circle." She mumbled, she used the herb in three points, and then looked around. She noticed it was helpless, and began to think of an alternative plan. She turned around, to come face to face with Piper and Paige. She levitated, leaving black smoke on the ground where she was, higher that both of them.  
  
"Piper, blow her up!" Paige yelled. Piper shrugged.  
  
"It's not working, she's immune." Piper replied, waving her hands. Both sisters were looking up, when one of the largely built men arrived, holding an atheme.  
  
"You can't say up there for-ever." The man called. He held up the knife, as thunder and lightning once again struck the sky.  
  
"Who says?" Tori called.  
  
"Me!" Paige answered; she began pulling Tori towards the ground, and seemed to be winning. Piper looked at the man.  
  
"So, how long have you been a witch?" Piper asked, sarcastically showing she had confidence in the mini battle by bringing up conversation. The man looked at Piper, with a small smirk on his face.  
  
"I'm not. Are those orbs? Whose power did you take?" The demon asked. Piper backed up, and looked at Paige, who seemed now to actually be loosing. Thunder warned the presents of lightning, sure enough it crashed to the ground, knocking the man, Piper, Paige backwards, Tori was just slammed to the ground.  
  
"Torrance, get your little half witch ass over here." The demon screamed. Piper and Paige exchanged glances, and then stepped in front of the demon.  
  
"Half witch?" Piper asked, "Torrance?" The man nodded.  
  
"Surprisingly, she's quite strong." The demon replied. Tori started taking off again, he muscles ached, and the cold harsh rain didn't help either. All three adults took off chasing Tori, this time in the direction the huge man came from. She bumped into a person that seemed her exact height. She looked at the figure. Lightning gave her light, and saw a girl with a red bandanna on, that was soaked, and covered her straight layered shoulder length black hair.  
  
"Taylor, wrong way!" Tori exclaimed. She began to take off again, this time feeling a pull on her arm.  
  
"Are you blind? Two people are chasing me from that way too, this way!" Taylor argued. Her dark grey eyes looked the other way, and saw the chasers, and then back at Tori. Suddenly, Tori felt her arm being jerked, and this time it wasn't Taylor. She screeched, and felt another arm grasp her other one.  
  
"Gotcha." Cole said, his tone grew of cockiness. He got a second look at the girl, and saw the beanie; this wasn't the black headed girl he'd been chasing for about twenty minutes.  
  
"Good. Some one got her I'll meet you back at, what's his names." The huge man said, as he grabbed Taylor.  
  
"What?" Cole asked, keeping a strong grip on Tori despite her struggling, he was beginning to have doubts, and still the thought lingered in his mind.  
  
"Taylor." Tori exclaimed, getting her sisters attention Taylor whipped her head towards Tori, both girls slightly nodded. Cole looked down at Phoebe, his face full of anxiety, and his mouth was wide open. They jumped high into the air, and walked up each other's feet, flipping over their possessors. The man jumped to his feet, suppressed at the great impact the girls had created, and looked behind him. The other large man had caught up, and leaped for Taylor, she took off, as he grabbed her foot, knocking her to the ground.  
  
Taylor turned around, and let ice channel out of her left hand, freezing the demon, literally. Piper tiled her head, and then looked at Taylor. The other large built man was catching up. Tori let a small, tiny stream of fire flow out of her hand, and unfroze the atheme the demon clutched. She grabbed it, and threw it at the large man. He lifted his hand, as though to stop it but he didn't. The knife spiraled into his neck, and with that he was vanquished. Paige stared at the frozen demon. Piper looked at Paige who looked at Phoebe who looked at Cole who looked at the girls. Paige called for the knife, but in mid orb it rested on a plate of what looked like a small puddle of water, and floated to Taylor.  
  
"We won't attack if you don't." Piper bargained. The girl's exchanged glances, and then nodded. Cole reached for the knife, but Taylor ignored his hand, and set the knife slyly on the ground, and moving her left foot a small step forward. Cole remembered their battle technique, the 'don't trust anyone' way of fighting, the 'intense, never give slack' technique, which he had been taught until sixteen. These girls were obviously trained by a powerful, wise demonic trainer; there was no other creature that taught with so much intensity.  
  
"Who are you?" Paige asked. She knew what everyone was thinking, and she understood how no one showed it, she understood why they didn't want to get their hopes up, she didn't understand that they were so cautious of hurt they couldn't just pop the question. Tori looked at Taylor, neither one of them knew how to exactly answer the question, and neither one of them knew why they weren't fighting, or as least running by this point. For at least ten seconds, the rain was heard and seen pouring harshly down on the dirt road, that was already enough mud for anyone to bear.  
  
"Who are you?" Tori broke the heavy pouring of rain. Phoebe looked up at Cole. She knew. She could tell, from the way they stood, the way the talked the way they looked, they were HER daughters. Not evils, hers. Her and Cole's, they were there's. Not only that, she could tell the family traits. Some she could even recognize from Victor and some she assumed must have been from Cole's side.  
  
"The Charmed Ones." Phoebe answered. Tori looked at Taylor, who looked at Phoebe.  
  
"Now who are you?" Paige repeated, feeling a sense of joy. Tori smiled, and felt Taylor's eyes look upon her. She was tired. They both were. They knew they weren't supposed to be evil, they could feel it when ever they killed, the guilt, and instinct got so bad to the point where they had to kill they couldn't and just lost themselves frozen in their thoughts, leaving their body's physically frozen. They knew who their parents were, they knew. And what they kept being reminded of is that they just wanted to collapse, in someone's arms. They had only had each other their whole life. Both, now shy, wanting their thoughts to be exact, but still they didn't want to make fools of themselves, Tori however was tired of messing around, playing games.  
  
"Mom?" Tori asked, looking directly into Phoebe's eyes. As soon as their eyes met, she knew she was right. She wasn't afraid of rejection, in fact the thought no longer passed between her ears. Phoebe, now tears rushing down the side of her face nodded, and felt Tori's weight just give up, where it should have fourteen years ago, in her arms.  
  
Cole looked at Taylor. They had obviously guessed, and wondered what would happen next. Taylor also looked at Cole.  
  
Her eye's sent a small, shiver down Cole's spine. She got her eyes from Cole's father, bringing all sorts of memories back into his mind, yet he pushed them aside. He was looking at his daughter, a mixture of him and Phoebe, their genes, they had made these two beautiful girls, and they hadn't seen them if fourteen years.  
  
Sure enough, Taylor ran into Cole's arms, and collapsed. Now all four of them were connected in a hug. Piper looked up at Paige. Both of them smiled, knowing they'd just met their nieces, the same ones they used to spend hours with rocking in the crib, trying to get them to sleep, settling them down. Piper pulled Paige closer, as they witnessed one of the most beautiful sights they'd seen in a long time. Nothing, not even thunder and lightning as though it challenged could spoil this moment. Not even the frozen demon.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well what do you think? PLEASE TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEW!!!! lol thanks. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"They're pretty." Tawny said, pushing her dark ash blonde hair behind her ears before drying another plate. She looked at her red-headed cousin with her tan, honey eyes. Tajah nodded.  
  
"Duh, they're related to us." Tajah joked. She drained the sink, and then reached over and put her hardware bracelet on her right wrist. Tajah's dark brown eyes wondered the room.  
  
"They look like us but then they don't look like us." Trisha observed, entering the kitchen. Tajah and Tawny nodded. Trisha's light brown hair was up in a high ponytail, and the tail part was curled in banana curls. Her light blue eyes skimmed over the dishes, she was obviously sent in by Piper to make sure they were doing work.  
  
"Conner has dark brown hair, and dark blue eyes and we thought that was odd for a Halliwell." Tajah said. Trisha smiled and looked at Tajah.  
  
"Oh my god Tay, you can see your hair from a mile away." Trisha joked. Tajah laughed and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, because Danny has dark brown hair and dark brown eyes but he still looks almost exactly like Conner." Tawny said. The other girls nodded and started to put away the dishes.  
  
"Uncle Cole has a business meeting Friday, and Phoebe has an interview for her column." Trisha said. Tajah nodded.  
  
"I know. Their splitting them up. Taylor's staying at Aunt Paige's and Tori's staying here. If I were them I'd be freaked." Tawny replied. Tajah smiled.  
  
"Being freaked is what being part of this family is all about." Tajah joked. The girls laughed and then went into the dining room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ready?" Cole asked, looking at Taylor. Tori had already been dropped off at Piper's, and Taylor had been waiting at the penthouse with her stuff.  
  
"Sorry to spit you guys up, but it's only for two days." Cole said. Taylor shook her head.  
  
"It's fine I needed a break from her." Taylor joked. Cole laughed, and the two went down the elevator.  
  
"I gave you the number right, for Phoebe's hotel, and I'll call you for mine." Cole said, getting into the 328i BMW convertible. Taylor nodded.  
  
"Sounds good. I'm going to, Aunt Paige's, right?" Taylor asked, she really didn't want to mix up any names. Cole nodded.  
  
"Yes. And Tajah's your age, Danny's younger." Cole replied. Taylor smiled.  
  
"And Tori's with." Taylor trailed off. Cole smiled. They were trying.  
  
"Piper, Leo, their kids Conner, Tawny and Trisha." Cole replied. Taylor nodded.  
  
"Confusing." Taylor exclaimed in a baby voice. Cole laughed, and smiled. He could almost picture Phoebe in the passenger's seat.  
  
"That's us." Cole said.  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter's so short. The next one will be normal. lol PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!!! Please keep em' commin!!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Tori laughed, and looked back at Tajah, who was laughing herself. Trisha was at a cheerleading camp, and Conner was at football practice.  
  
"Oh my god." Tori exclaimed. They'd been at the park for two hours. Tawny laughed as she saw one of the juvenile boys try to do a flip off the swings, and fell. The cousins laughed again, knowing they were probably witnessing a traumatic event. Tawny laughed, and then patted her belly.  
  
"They aren't that cute, wanna get lunch?" Tawny asked. Tori, still having a huge smile on her face nodded.  
  
"I knew I wasn't the only one with good humor in the family." Tawny exclaimed. Tori chuckled, and looked up at her cousin.  
  
"I knew I wasn't THE only one in the family." Tori replied. Tawny laughed, the girls had defiantly bonded, and in fact they did it extremely quickly. They walked to the manor, and opened the door to find Trisha and Conner, both just arrived home. Conner dropped his dusty bag on the floor, and Piper gave his a stern look. He glared at her, and then growled, carrying the bag up to his room.  
  
"Hey." Piper greeted. The girls smiled at Piper. Trisha looked up curiously at Tori, who forced a smile back at her. She shrugged off the idea that Trisha always seemed to look at her oddly. Tawny looked down at her sister.  
  
"Trish, you should've been there Derek and John were trying to show off. It was sooo funny." Tawny exclaimed. Trisha laughed and smiled, shaking her head.  
  
"They're so weird." Trisha replied, turning on the T.V.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"No, Tawny you can't do it forget it." Conner said. He pulled the football back, out of Tawny and Trisha's reach. Tori sat, watching and actually finding the 'lesson' amusing.  
  
"Can you throw?" Conner asked, tossing Tori the football. Tori nodded, caught the ball and stood up.  
  
"Go deep." Trisha mocked to Conner; he laughed, and started running further down the street. Tori found the stitches on the ball, did a hop-step and threw the ball at a perfect spiral.  
  
"Wow. Where'd you learn that?" Tawny asked, watched Conner catch the ball. Tori smiled.  
  
"I don't know it's just one of those things I picked up on growing up in a house with four brothers." Tori replied. The reply made heads turn, and Piper, who was watching from the side, looked at Leo. All of them just realized that they didn't know a lot about Tori's life before that, and now began to get curious. Leo looked up.  
  
"Four brothers?" Leo asked. Tori nodded.  
  
"Eighteen, seventeen, sixteen and fifteen." Tori replied. Leo smiled.  
  
"I bet that toughened you up." Trisha said, making muscle man poses. Tori laughed.  
  
"I guess." Tori exclaimed. Piper laughed, and watched as the sun made it's finale shine of light in the sky.  
  
"Okay, you guys get inside." Piper ordered. Tori paused at the door, thinking how lucky she was, to actually find her real family, even if things were moving a little too fast, at least they cared about her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"How can you get up that early?" Tajah asked, walking into the kitchen/family room complex. Taylor followed shortly behind her. Danny looked up from the T.V.  
  
"It's easy when I don't stay up until five in the morning." Danny replied. Tajah looked at Taylor, and both girls shared guilty grins.  
  
"Shut up." Tajah dismissed, walking early to the pantry. She looked at Taylor, made a face out of nowhere, which made her laugh.  
  
"What was that?" Taylor asked, smiling brightly. Tajah shrugged, and looked at her cousin.  
  
"Oh god." Tajah said, rushing to her calendar. Taylor cleared the way, and looked at Danny who shrugged.  
  
"What?" Taylor asked. Tajah flipped through the calendar pages.  
  
"Damn it!" Tajah cursed.  
  
"Watch it!" Danny yelled from the couch. Tajah rolled her eyes, and stared at the calendar.  
  
"What?" Taylor asked again.  
  
"I was supposed to be at softball like twenty minutes ago!" Tajah said. She ran up the stairs, leaving Taylor alone with Danny.  
  
"Oh, god. She does this every week." Danny complained. Taylor smiled.  
  
"Is she good?" Taylor asked. Danny nodded.  
  
"Yeah, she's one of the best on her team, the only problem is she doesn't get to practice." Danny replied. Again, the silence was interrupted by Tajah coming down the stairs, dressed in black short shorts, with white softball socks with a black stripe going up the middle. Her three-quarter length red tee shirt matched the red visor.  
  
"Sorry to leave you alone with- him, but I got to go." Tajah apologized. Taylor shook her head.  
  
"It's not a problem. Uh, when's.." Taylor paused, she tried not to call the adults anything, and she wasn't sure what do call them. Tajah smiled, understanding.  
  
"Your mom getting home?" Taylor asked. Tajah held up her pointer finger, and ran to the closet, and pulled out a black, 'Nike' baseball bag that was really dusty.  
  
"I think like. four." Tajah said.  
  
"I'll be home before then. Hate to spoil your fun but stay in here so if she calls she won't freak." Tajah said, looking at Taylor and Danny. Taylor nodded, and watched as Tajah waved, and orbed out. Danny looked back.  
  
"Do you like the game, Air hockey?" Danny asked, putting drama into his voice. Taylor laughed and nodded.  
  
"Sure." Taylor replied. Danny smiled, and led the way to the basement.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Tay, how'd you do?" Paige asked, taking a bite out of her salad.  
  
"Good." "What do you mean?" Two responses came. Taylor laughed.  
  
"Sorry, everyone used to call me Tay." Taylor apologized. Paige laughed and shook her head.  
  
"No it's fine, you two can share it." Paige replied. The girls and Danny laughed. A pause of chewing food was broken, by the gentle sound of the phone. Paige got up.  
  
"Hello?" Paige asked.  
  
"Hey, sis is Taylor there?" Phoebe asked. Paige smiled.  
  
"Yes she is." Paige said, handing Taylor the phone. Taylor took the phone, and put down her fork.  
  
"Hello?" Taylor asked, knowing it could only be so many people.  
  
"Hey, you doin okay?" Phoebe asked. She needed to hear the sound of both their voiced, convince herself once again it was real.  
  
"Yeah." Taylor answered, her voice full of energy.  
  
"Okay, cool I'll be there to pick you up around eight? Is that okay?" Phoebe asked. Taylor picked up her fork again.  
  
"Yep." Taylor said.  
  
"Okay, I'll talk to you later." Phoebe said. Taylor smiled, and hung up the phone. She admitted to herself that it was a comforting feeling, getting a phone call from your mother rather then getting an order from a seven foot huge trainer.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tori tossed and turned in her sleep, sweat ran down her tan skin, and dripped onto the pillow. Again, her body jerked, her foot kicking Tawny's bed post.  
  
Tawny, sat in bed, looking at the ceiling. She'd had a blast with her cousin, they both seemed to share the same sense of humor, but this wasn't getting amusing.  
  
"Tori, I love you and everything, you're hilarious. But when it starts disrupting my sleep, it's not funny." Tawny said. Suddenly, everything was quiet. She couldn't even hear the breathing. Struggling to see her cousin in the pitch, black dark, another jerk came from her body.  
  
"Tori?" Tawny asked, sensing something wasn't right. She felt a slimy liquid splatter on her hand. She felt around her dark oat nightstand for the lamp, and clicked it on.  
  
Blood, blood was everywhere, on the mattress, on the linens, on the comforter. On the walls on her bed, on her. Tawny felt her stomach gag, seeing her cousin twitch. Something else caught her glance. Suddenly, a burn started appearing on her left arm. Tawny jumped down off her bed, almost paralyzed. Finally, she found her brain.  
  
"MOM!! DAD!!! Tori wake up. TORI!" Tawny shouted, desperately trying to heal her, but nothing was happening. The burn got deeper, and deeper as Tori's body twitched violently.  
  
Piper and Leo came crashing through her bedroom doors, with Trisha and Conner not far behind.  
  
"Oh my god!" She heard Trisha screech. Leo rushed to his niece's side, trying to wake her up. She finally awoke with a small gasp, and could barley open her eyes. Leo tried to heal her, but nothing happened.  
  
"Conner call 911." Piper ordered. At first, the boy stood watching, trying to think of how something so gruesome could've happened so quietly.  
  
"NOW!" Piper shouted. Conner ran to his parent's room, and picked up the phone. Piper ran to Tori's side.  
  
"Sweetie, don't go back to sleep, don't go back to sleep. Tell me, tell me." Piper stuttered, looking for something to say. Tawny closed her eyes, trying to get away from the blood.  
  
"Basketball." Tawny exclaimed.  
  
"Tori what position do you play in basketball?" Tawny asked, close to tears. She could feel her cousin slowly slip out of consciousness. Tori looked at Tawny, and then closed her eyes.  
  
"Wake up. Tori wake up damn it!" Piper yelled. She yelled Tori's head up, resting on her knees.  
  
"Tawny, we need a story." Piper said. Tawny looked up.  
  
"What?" Tawny asked. Piper rolled her eyes.  
  
"It's not even legal for them to be living with us!" Piper exclaimed. Tawny nodded.  
  
"What do you mean, they just knocked on our door today, looking for Phoebe and Cole who were away." Tawny hinted. Piper nodded.  
  
"And, and you were watching T.V with us, and we heard noises. " Piper said. Tawny nodded.  
  
"Taylor! Call Paige, tell her to orb Taylor over here!" Piper remembered. Tawny nodded, and ran to her parent's room, when Conner was just finishing up.  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay tell me?? To fast? It might feel that way, I'll try to slow it down. 


End file.
